


[podfic] Most Tourists Suck, But I Guess You Don't

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Female Character of Color, Femslash June, Fluff, Meet-Cute, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: It was a normal enough day at Nani’s cafe, except for the part where one girl nearly ripped the place apart looking for her mouse. That got Lilo’s attention.





	[podfic] Most Tourists Suck, But I Guess You Don't

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Most Tourists Suck, But I Guess You Don’t](https://archiveofourown.org/works/698357) by [Margo_Kim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margo_Kim/pseuds/Margo_Kim). 



> Many thanks to Margo_Kim for permission to record!

Title: [Most Tourists Suck, But I Guess You Don't](http://archiveofourown.org/works/698357)  
Length: 11:53

[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/psspdutu1138k8d/Most_Tourists_Suck%2C_But_I_Guess_You_Don%27t.mp3)

.


End file.
